


The Way to a Girl's Heart is Through Her Ass

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Burping, Butts, F/M, Farting, Groping, Underage Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Cocoro has a boy in class who's fallen in love with her after seeing one of her most embarrassing, most initiate moments. With some guidance from Nico, Cocoro finds herself getting bolder as she opens her heart and her ass to this boy who loves everything about her.
Relationships: Yazawa Cocoro/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Way to a Girl's Heart is Through Her Ass

Cocoro Yazawa always talked about her big sister Nico. She said that she was the center of μ’s, the rising stars of the school idol scene. Her classmate, Yusuke, had long sat behind her in class. When the students got up, he occasionally saw Cocoro’s skirt rise up when she ran down the hallway, giving him a glance at her cute panties. On one day when Cocoro had been eating a lot of her sister’s curry, she was running so fast that she didn’t notice a parting gift that she left to Yusuke as she headed towards the bathroom.

Through the fabric of her panties slipped a fart. A soft, windy fart that smelled spicy, and lingered in his nose. None of the students noticed it, being too busy talking with each other, but when he heard Cocoro fart, he started thinking about her butt. That was the first time he saw her as more than just a classmate, but as a girl. Inside his pants, he began to feel the first stirrings of love.

He kept waiting around to see if Cocoro would fart again. Some days she would let out a smelly one that he noticed right away, and sometimes her ass remained silent. He saw Cocoro clutching her stomach in the corner of the classroom one day, and approached her. Nico had been working extra hard to make sure that her sisters and brother could eat well, and Cocoro was still quite full from last night’s dinner. Hesitantly, Yusuke approached her and whispered in her ear.

“I really like your farts,” he said.

Cocoro blushed bright red. She knew that Nico’s curry made her gassy, but she had been trying to avoid doing that in front of other people. Still, she felt the fart pushing against her asshole, eager to escape. She’d been holding it in her stomach during class, and if she didn’t let it out now, she didn’t know when would be the best time. The sputtering noise of a fart escaped from her asshole, the smell permeating the corner of the room. Yusuke sniffed it, and told Cocoro that it smelled good.

“It smells good?” Cocoro asked.

“It’s warm and friendly. Just like you,” said Yusuke. “You don’t have to hold it in. I like you better when you’re farting. Your sister’s meals must be delicious if they’re filling your stomach this much.”

From the kindness of his words, Cocoro slipped out another fart, this one slightly louder than the last. She took Yusuke’s hand and placed it over her panties, right above her asshole. She farted in his hand, and Yusuke took his palm to his nose, taking a deep sniff. Cocoro smiled as she saw him sigh happily. She had become aware, for the first time, that her butt had such a charming power to it. That Yusuke appreciated even this part of her made her want to spend more time with him.

Over the next few weeks, Yusuke and Cocoro were assigned to various group projects. When they had free time, they would hide out in the hallways and behind the trees on the grounds, and Cocoro would flip up her skirt and release all the farts she’d been holding in during the day. Each successive blast of hot, smelly gas made Yusuke’s dick twitch. He didn’t completely understand what an erection was, but he knew that Cocoro’s gas made him get that way, and he wanted to keep getting them. Cocoro was loving the feeling of relief that came with pushing all the gas out of her bowels onto his face, and her farting during class went down as she saved all of it for Yusuke.

Nico began to suspect something was up when Cocoro asked for a second serving of curry. Nico wondered if she had put something in it to make it taste even better. Cocoro explained that it was for a friend at school. So Nico doubled her portions, and watched as her sister happily ate her cooking. Cocoro’s stomach was still growing, still needing nutrients to develop. After eating a second, full bowl, her stomach was slightly bulging, looking rounder and puffier after eating down Nico’s food.

Nico’s spoon clanked against her bowl. She stood up from the table, and let out a huge fart that blew up her skirt. The siblings’ mother wasn’t around, often being busy at work, and Nico was somewhat lax about manners at the dinner table. Nico considered her farts a compliment of her cooking work. Cotaro approached behind her, sniffing at the air. He had gotten used to his sisters farting around him. If their mother was home, she’d wonder what sort of an effect that was having on his development.

“It smells like Nico,” said Cotaro. Cocoa appeared at his side, ripping a smal, rank fart of her own. Cocoro tried to get up from the table. She felt the weight of the food pressing down on her stomach. As she stood up from the chair, she squeezed out a fart larger than her sister’s, the hot air pushing past her asshole. Nico looked down at Cocoro with a knowing smirk.

“You think you can out-fart me?” she said. Nico turned around and bent over, firing off another fart into the dining room. “Cocoro, come clean. Why are you suddenly requesting more food? Is that cafeteria getting more expensive?”

“That’s not it,” said Cocoro. “I met this nice boy at school... Yusuke. He’s a bit of a strange boy. He enjoys school idols, but he also loves my farts. He says they sound and smell really good.”

“I can’t believe my kid sister’s in a relationship before me,” said Nico. “μ’s Super Idol Nico supports love in all forms. If this Yusuke kid is attracted to your farts, then we’ll have to give you some extra-spicy curry. I don’t want to lose someone who loves my sister this much.”

Cocoro kept requesting double, triple the servings of curry for dinner, and began to eat more in general. Her appetite for food and love had expanded. As the weeks went on, she started to put on some more weight around her belly. Her hips became wider and her chest became less flat. Her butt cheeks began to hang out of her panties, showing beneath her skirt. When she was alone with Yusuke, she would lift up her dress to show him her now flabby belly hanging over her skirt, stuffed with curry and gas that she was waiting for him to enjoy. Their classmates wondered what was going on with their relationship. Though Cocoro considered him a friend, she was ready to go steady with him after his nose touched the back of her panties.

Among children of that age, “you show me yours and I’ll show you mine” was a time-tested plan of the first stirrings of sexual awakening. Every time she farted around Yusuke, Cocoro had been keeping a close eye on his erection. She didn’t know many boys, and was curious what a penis looked like. In return, she thought she would show him her butthole. The most sacred place where her natural gas spewed forth, giving him the gentlemen’s aromatherapy that had brought them together in the first place.

The toughest part was finding a moment for the two of them to be alone. When no teachers, no parents and no classmates would look in on what they were doing. Cocoro asked her sister for places around town that were large but otherwise secluded. Nico remembered the playground she had used in her youth. Especially right after school, nobody would come by there. So Cocoro asked for her biggest serving of curry yet. She ate so much that her belly floated in the bathtub that night, bobbing like a volcano full of curry just waiting to erupt. She asked Nico if she could bring some for lunch, to make her the gassiest little sister possible.

Yusuke wondered why Cocoro hadn’t called him over all day. She had been eating as usual, and holding onto her stomach all day. She endured the pain for the sake of the reward coming later that day. He could hear her stomach gurgling behind him, holding in those sweet farts that he loved from the bottom of his heart. Cocoro turned around behind him. “Follow me to the playground after school.” Yusuke was erect with anticipation. Cocoro’s moans from her bloated stomach during the day were like the sounds of a prelude to the great fart orchestra that was about to be unloaded from her ass.

Under the cover of sunset, they made their way to the nearest playground. The two of them ducked under the slide. There were enough holes that the sun was streaming through, giving them ample privacy. Cocoro collapsed to her knees, holding onto her jiggling, flabby belly. She’d been eating curry all week, and her asshole was stinging from the farts she’d unleashed at home. Holding it in all day had only made her want to release them more. She looked at Yusuke with a coy smile.

“Yusuke, I wouldn’t fart in front of any other boy,” she said. “Every time I push one out of my butt, you’re always there to smell me and tell me you love it. A boy who loves every part of my body is someone I want to be with. I don’t know if we’ll go to the same middle school, but I really care about you. So I want to give you the best gift I can think of. My bare tushie.”

Cocoro pulled down her panties, giving Yusuke a look at her butt. It was a soft butt, a nice pair of hips that were still growing. If Nico was any indication, they might not be wide, but they were plush. Yusuke was staring right into her pink asshole, looking at every twitching wrinkle on her anus as it waited for Cocoro’s gas to bubble up from her intestines. After a few minutes of waiting, a hot blast of wind that roared like a typhoon shot out of Cocoro’s bottom, stinging his eyes and his nostrils. The smell was worse than anything he’d encountered before, but he loved it. The hardness in his pants was unbearable.

“Cocoro, I love you! And your farts!” Yusuke said.

“Then kiss me, silly,” Cocoro said. She turned around and locked lips with Yusuke. Neither of them knew how to kiss, but as their lips smacked against each other, Cocoro unleashed the biggest fart she’d ever done from her ass. It was gurgling and made her tiny cheeks vibrate, each push of her fart filling the area underneath the slide with a foul smelling gas that drove away everyone but the two of them. Yusuke reached his hands around to Cocoro’s butt, grabbing onto her cheeks and pulling them apart to let her extra-long fart keep blaring across the park. He kneaded and groped her butt, basking in its softness.

“That fart was incredible,” said Yusuke.

“I did it that much and my tummy’s still really chubby,” said Cocoro. “I’ve got a lot more gas in there. If you come back to my apartment, we can keep going. My younger sister and my older sister also like to fart.”

A small apartment with three girls, including the famous Nico Yazawa, all farting without care. For little Yusuke’s mind, it was as though he’d been invited to a celebrity party by sheer happenstance. Cocoro pulled up her pants, taking Yusuke by the smelly hand and taking him back home. Nico wouldn’t be back to make dinner until after school idol training had finished, so they had the house to themselves for a while.

“Cocoro, welcome home!” said Cocoa. “Cotaro’s taking a bath, and I’m writing in my picture diary. Is that Yusuke?”

“He’s my... boyfriend,” said Cocoro.

“Cool!” said Cocoa, blasting a cute little fart out of her butt. “You’re the fart boy who fell in love with my sister!”

Yusuke had a hard time denying that. Cocoa’s fart was more rancid than her sister’s, and the sound was more vulgar. He preferred Cocoro’s. Cocoro led him to her bedroom, and turned on the lights. Being in Cocoro’s bed was so unreal he thought he was dreaming. Cocoro closed the door behind them, stripping down to her underwear. Her flabby belly was hanging off the edge of her panties. Yusuke had thought about glimpsing in on the girls when they changed for PE, but this was an unbelievable image. Cocoro asked him to get on the bed.

“If you’re closer to my butt, you can smell my farts better,” said Cocoro.

Yusuke was on all fours. Cocoro climbed on after him. She pulled down her panties once again and backed up her soft butt, pushing his face into her ass cleavage. Yusuke could see nothing but the space between Cocoro’s buttcheeks, the smell being foul enough that few would be able to take it so close. Seconds after he got situated, Cocoro blasted out a powerful fart into his face, which he breathed in like the finest anal perfume. More kept coming, varying in sound and intensity, but never changing in smell.

With each fart, Cocoro’s body jiggled from the sheer wind power of her butt gusts. Watching the fat in her cheeks and her belly shake was making Yusuke want to use his erection. He reached down, unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers. Cocoro turned around. There it was before her. Her boyfriend’s erect dick. His balls hadn’t dropped yet, so it wasn’t that large, but it was hard. That hardness was something Cocoro had heard about, but seeing it in person was something else.

“Your dick!” she said.

“Cocoro, I can’t help it. Your butt is making my penis feel all tingly,” said Yusuke. As much as Cocoro was only somewhat aware, all the farting she had been doing was brushing against her ass, making her pussy somewhat wet. Her lips were engorged, and drips of love juice were running down her thighs. She wasn’t sure if the feeling in her stomach was from all the food and gas bloating it, or from her womb begging to have a dick. There was no time like now to fulfill that dormant carnal desire.

Yusuke didn’t want to pull his nose away from Cocoro’s butt. Her smell was so strong that it had spread through her bedroom, so even if he pulled away, he’d still be able to bathe in that odor. Once at a distance, Cocoro ripped another fart, blasting his dick with her hot wind. The fart brushed against his shaft, making it twitch and release a single drop of precum. He approached Cocoro’s body, rubbing his hard penis against her slit, teasing it and finding the entrance. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to go in her butt, and if he did, all those magnificent farts would have nowhere to escape. After teasing it out, he popped his small cock inside her. It didn’t spread apart Cocoro enough to hurt, and she was wet enough to accept it. Still, this feeling of fullness was something she had never experienced before.

“Y-you’re inside me?” asked Cocoro.

“I think this is sex,” said Yusuke. He reached his hands around to Cocoro’s gas and curry stuffed belly. Feeling her flab sinking between his fingers was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was even softer than her butt, and each time he squeezed in a little, Cocoro’s butt erupted with another squeaky curry fart. He got harder inside her, and felt the desire to start moving.

Holding tight onto Cocoro’s belly, he began to move his hips. Every push inside Cocoro made her folds brush against his dick. It was warm and sticky, with a soft texture that he didn’t think could exist in this world. With the pressure from Cocoro’s pudgy belly pressing down from the other side, his dick was in a world of vulgar pleasures that he thought he wouldn’t discover for a few more years. As he teased Cocoro’s stomach, Cocoro let out a burp.

It was quieter than her farts, but cute in its own way. Yusuke thrust again, and another burp came from Cocoro’s mouth. After a few more thrusts, another fart exited her anus, aimed directly for his nose. He realized that his pumps had pushed that out. His body and her body were mingling as one, producing more of the farts that made him hard from the depths of Cocoro’s bowels. Encouraged by the fart, he started going harder, watching Cocoro’s soft ass jiggle in front of his eyes.

Cocoro had gotten used to the tension of his dick inside her, relaxing and letting her body do what it pleased. An alternating series of lewd sounds filled her bedroom. The squelching, squishing noise of his dick sliding in and out of her young slit, followed by a spicy curry burp, and then her puckering asshole releasing a plume of a fart with a naughty noise that filled the room. Neither of them said a word as they became sweaty, filled with love for each other and their bodies. They felt everything as it was happening.

“Yusuke... Yusuke...”

“Cocoro, it feels so good inside you!” said Yusuke. “My penis feels so hot!”

“I think we’re both okay... urp,” said Cocoro. “Do what you want inside me.” Yusuke massaging her belly was making it start to gurgle loudly. Yusuke loved that noise. The sound of her digestion, of the food preparing to be turned into lovely farts. With the pressure from her pussy and her belly, his dick was trapped inside her soft, wet slit with no hope of escape. Not that any of them wanted to let go. This was the closest they had felt ever since that day months ago when Yusuke first smelled her.

Cocoro burped again, this time even louder than before. Yusuke thrust harder, drawing out a rapid string of farts, all of similar volume but smelling quite bad. Cocoro’s chubby body gave him a lot to hold onto as he leaned over, placing his ear close enough to her body that he could hear her stomach gurgling. That sound activated something primal in his brain, pushing his already hard dick to the limit of arousal. He wanted to seed Cocoro, even if he didn’t know what that was.

To the sounds of Cocoro’s stomach, he thrust so hard her entire body jiggled. Cocoro let out a loud burp, which spurred Yusuke’s dick to blow inside her pussy. His sticky load filled her folds, dripping back down her thighs and going into the depths of her pussy. As Cocoro’s butt cheeks shook, her ass wrinkles twitched, and a powerful fart expelled itself from her ass. The foul smell of her post-orgasmic fart was a release that gusted towards her face, tussling his hair and almost dulling his sense of smell from the spiciness of it all.

Yusuke kept hugging Cocoro’s body, placing one hand on her belly and another teasing her nipples. He stayed inside her, with his dick throbbing and dropping its load inside her. They didn’t know how much time had passed. They only knew that this room had each others’ sweaty bodies, and the smell of Cocoro’s farts. There came a knocking at her bedroom door. Nico, back from μ’s, opened it up and saw her sister and her boyfriend hunched over, cum rolling down her tubby thighs and the smell of every one of her farts escaping from the previously closed room.

“Cocoro! Dinner’s starting soon!” she said. “Oh, this is Yusuke.” A nervous grin appeared on Nico’s face. She turned around, giggling to herself. “I hope you two had fun.” As Nico left, she farted, adding her own gas to the mix that already filled Cocoro’s bedroom. Yusuke could pick out the smell of Nico’s fart from Cocoro’s. He kissed her once again, and Cocoro gave him another fart as thanks for their first time.

Yusuke stayed for dinner, he and Cotaro sitting side by side and enjoying the post-dinner show. Nico performed a song with her sisters, and finished it by bending over and farting on the two little perverts who made up their audience. Yusuke knew he was going to get along very well with this family. Cocoro blew him a foul kiss from her butt, and watched as he fidgeted in his chair.

“Let’s do this again at school tomorrow.”


End file.
